zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
"Quest For Zen" Transmissions of Laura Fiscer (“Dixen” TV Series Extension) From "Dixen" Synopsis: All this to define the purest humans on STEC, which will be the first STEC crew to go to Mars to start building ZENON. This first crew is sent to Mars in 2090. They are unsuccessful on landing which leads Dixen to design upgrades for the spaceships to be safer and avoid problems with landing. OVERVIEW: March 15: 2090. Laura Fiscer. Female 30’s, The Lead Engineer of the first crew of the STEC Zenon Mission to Mars. Not only picked by STEC for her exceptional Engineering credentials, but she has been using the STEC chip for nearly 18 years, and has a high level of purity, despite losing her entire family in an earthquake building collapse in Los Angeles. These are the Transmissions of Laura’s Video Log, as she goes throught the mission that we know will result in many lessons learned, the hard way, and ultimately end in tragedy as this STEC mission fails to survive the landing into Mars. ' ' These stories will deepen additive knowledge of exactly what went wrong with the mission and why that the show “Dixen” cannot cover in as much detail. But more importantly, we will connect to the heart of Larua as she speaks about what is within and without control in her life. There are lessons of salvation and inner peace despite a doomed fate that will touch people's hearts and deepen the story in a very compelling way, all the way down to the Final Transmission, when they crash and explode onto the surface of Mars. A mission Failed, that cost everyone's lives, but paved the way for many more to come afterwards. These Transmissions give watchers of Season 4-5 of “Dixen” an exclusive and intimate look into the first STEC Mission to Mars. Viewers will watch them come out throughout the Season 4 Premiere dates and available afterwards for viewing. It is recommended that you view the transmissions in order of Episode watched for the maximum additive comprehension experience! ' ' PROTAGONIST Laura Fiscer- Chief Engineer- STEC “Zenon” Project Mission to Mars: 2090. ' ' ANTAGONIST Laura’s Psyche, The Riggors and Complications of Deep Space Travel. ' ' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTER Jared Dixon- the Founder of STEC and visionary of the Mission to Mars (see Core Narrative 1- “Dixen” TV Series”) ' ' PRIMARY LOCATION Laura’s Desk in her Barracks on the STEC Shuttle, nicknamed “The Redline," en route to Mars for settlement. ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — Historical Event: the First STEC attempt at colonizing mars in 2090 * Origin Story — Character: Jared Dixen * Origin Story — Organization of STEC structures. * Character Reveal -- Laura was a former Space E employee- first job as an Engineer- she was a big part of the robots that caused the energy problem * Anticipated Showdown= Laura’s Demise on the surface of Mars * Storyworld Reveal -a newly founded STEC organizational structure early-on in endeavors. Differences in old STEC and newest STEC in 2300 * Other Micro-Story Reveal- showing of space-travel Skype system used in “Pure Love” and “Inspired Love” Micro Stories. ' ' TARGET MARKET 18-30y/o and viewers of “Dixen TV Series”''' This group will be glued to these Daily Tranmissions that will occur each day, durring the week in between new episodes. It will be its own story all together, sometimes tying in directly to an episode, but then taking a path of its own since you know what’s going to happen to Laura before it happens- the Transmissions are delayed. So the story becomes more about Laura. '''Why YouTube? These TV watchers and avid internet consumers are going to be blown away and delighted by this new age media-blurring experience, and will turn fans into Evangelists who can easily share the YouTube, pulling more audience into the show “Dixen.” YouTube is the perfect format for a single-camera single actor low-budget, continual vlog style side narrative. It’s almost as if Laura is posting these online for someone to watch, like us, adding to the the sense of realism the show-watching audience will feel.